The Spectacular Spider-Man 1
by Sideswipe247
Summary: It's the end of 2015 and high school sophomore Peter Parker is about to go through something that will change his life forever. This story breaks down all the barriers of my favorite Spider-Man universes and put them in one, just like the new comics. Read a take on Pete's new origin story and enjoy. Expect more!


The Spectacular Spider-Man! #1

Written By: Sideswipe247

About The Story!: There are no other Universes, All the "Big" Fan Favorites are brought together to coexist as one universe. Origin stories will be rewritten but some will stay as known. And Lastly there's no such thing as one Spider-Man but Spider-Men (and Women?).

Prologue

In the Year 2015 Peter Parker is a Sophomore in High School, he's extremely smart and on his way to a bright future, socially his life is a bit rough, his inner circle consists of 2 people at the moment, his childhood friends Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson. Peter has huge feelings for Mj, but is too afraid of rejection. So far Peter lives with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. His parents were killed in a disastrous accident when he was 4 years old. And now, 11 years later life's good until a visit to Oscorp changes his life!

Issue: 1 Birth of A Hero

12/04/15

Midtown High

"Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock" the clock finally buzzed signalling Class was over 15 year old Peter Parker left the classroom to go to his last class of the day! Chemistry! It was his favorite he loved it and he was good at.

"Hey Pete!" It was Mj! Peter tried to put on a casual face and act normal.

"Hi Mj what are you doing here? Don't you have Math to go to?" He asked.

"Yea but it can wait, hey listen I don't have much going on after school! How about you and me go to a movie or something?" She wandered.

"I...I" he couldn't talk. "Come on Pete!" He thought.

"I would love to! Like to!" He corrected.

"Alright it's a date!" She laughed and walked off. "Did she say date!?" His mind was on overload! This was something he'd been waiting for a long time.

As he entered chemistry, class he caught a wave from across the room. It was Gwen Stacy, her and Pete were science buddies, they met last year during the school play. Pete was working on the set and She was in it. He had helped her go over lines and get into character. This is where his dilemma was set, on one hand he kind of liked her, maybe more than friends but there was Mj, his childhood sweetheart. But he thought he would let life decide for him and now it's finally made a decision.

At the end of Class the teacher, Dr. Curt Connors got up from his desk to make an announcement.

"Ok Class here's the deal, since it's Friday and I know you want to enjoy the weekend ill only hand out one thing for homework." He handed out a slip to each student.

"Get this all signed by your parents or legal guardian, it's a slip so that all the class can visit Oscorp next Tuesday, it will be an once in a lifetime opportunity for some of you!" He looked over at one the slackers in the back of the class. Everybody laughed.

" And I believe that's it, have a good weekend!"

Everyone packed up and left.

"Hey Pete can I ask you something?" Asked Gwen.

"You just did." They laughed.

"No but actually, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to grab something to eat say tomorrow night?" She blushed.

"Another Date!" He thought to himself.

"I would love to!" He said confidently. They waved goodbye to each other. And Peter walked home. He didn't live far so it was a nice walk there and back.

"Hey Pete!" He yelled breathless.

"Harry! Hey how are you? Why are you so tired?"

"Im in a rush, hey listen two things, you a $10 on you? And you up for some extreme laser tag over at Hal's?" Harry asked.

"Alright well 1 question and 1 answer. Aren't you rich? And I can't I have a date with Mj tonight!" He said proudly.

"That's great Pete I'm proud of you, and I don't have my wallet to pay off a cab, my dad didn't send me a limo either. The nerve on that guy!" He said annoyed.

As hard as it was to tell, Harry didn't have the greatest feelings towards his dad but Peter was kind of jealous either way, he missed his parents. He pulled out his wallet and handed him a $10.

"Yes thanks pal, hey don't be a stranger, call me when you want to hang out!" He waved and ran off.

Peter's House

Peter walked through his front door and was greeted by his lovely aunt.

"Peter! How was your day?"

"Hi Aunt May, it was great. Guess what?" He asked.

"What?"

"Mary Jane asked me out! We're going the movies tonight!"

"Aw Peter im so proud of you." She hugged him.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard?" Asked Uncle Ben.

"Yes, dear Peters got a date with Mary Jane tonight." She confirmed.

"Which one was she? The blonde one?"

"No uncle the red head." He laughed.

"Ohh well good for you Pete. Get over here." They hugged.

Peter went up to his room and unpacked his bag. He put the field trip slip on his desk. He did his math homework for an hour and afterwards he put on a fresh set of clothes and went downstairs.

"Well I'm off to cinema! Bye!" He yelled.

"Bye Peter! Be safe!" Yelled Aunt May.

As he approached the door and opened it a familiar Red headed beauty was before him, she looked amazing. She had a short black mini skirt with a red tank top on with a black pair of converse on. Her hair was in a ponytail with just mostly the back part back and just enough in the front to cover the sides of her head and face.

"Oh Hi Peter I was just about to knock." She smiled.

"Oh, well are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yup."

Cinema

They were going to see some romance comedy that she had been talking about for weeks now that looked "so good!" He remembered. While in the movie, there was a few funny moments, a lot of the time he looked over to see her smiling at the movie then him. It was a pretty good movie altogether, it ended with them getting married. And of course there was always those weirdos that clapped at the end. As they left the movie, he asked her a few questions about some stuff the movie left unexplained but apparently there was a book? That explained it all?

Mj's House

Finally arriving to her house, they walked up her step.

"That was fun!" She smiled.

"Yea it was, we'll have to do it again sometime."

There was an awkward pause for a few seconds.

"Well Mj, ill see you at school on Monday." He saw the look on her face die down.

"Yea, see you Pete." She waved and went inside.

He felt kind empty hearted, he realized his mistake before it was too late, how could he have screwed that up?

12/05/15

Peter's House

It was 6:30 pm most of the day he spent slacking of watching Tv, he was just finishing putting on a button up shirt and some khaki pants. His dinner date with Gwen was indeed nerve racking, he didn't know a lot about her, what she liked and didn't. He was focused on not screwing this one up like the night before.

Restaurant

Peter was lost, all these beautiful girls asked him out, what did he do to get such an amazing date? She wore a white leather jacked over her Black dress with her white mid-rise heels. Peter was in awe.

"You look amazing!"

"Really? I hope I didn't over dress at all?"

"No, you look great." He assured her.

They took a seat at a table and ordered there food. Most of the night they laughed and talked about school, Peter was having a great time. After they finished eating, Peter generously played the bill with the loan from Aunt May. "Oh thank you so much Aunt May!" He thought. They left the restaurant and called a cab.

Gwen's House

Upon Arriving at Gwen's House they chatted about the field trip to Oscorp. They both were excited. The Cab pulled up and Gwen paid. It was the same scene from the night before. They walked up her steps.

"Well that was so much fun, we have do that again!" She smiled and took a seat on her front porch. He sat next to her.

"That was definitely a lot of fun. And I would love to that again." There was no brief pause this time, they both stared into each other eyes. Gwen made the first move, she edged closer to him and Peter went for it. They kissed.

Peter's House

"It was amazing Aunt May! Words couldn't describe." He explained.

"Well 2 girls in 2 nights that must be a record Peter." She laughed.

"You mean his only record." Uncle Ben laughed.

"Ouch!" He thought. They all laughed.

Peter went upstairs and got ready for bed. There was a knock on bedroom door.

"Come in!" It was Uncle Ben.

"Hey Pete, I want to talk to you." He sat down on his bed. "Look, I know you've led a rough life, without your parents, not a lot of friends, and well an old man who's last living hobby is an undeniable win record in chess. Point is I'm proud of you, and I guarantee if your parents were here right now, they would be too. Oh and be careful with those girls! "He laughed.

"Because remember, With great power..." He paused.

"Comes great responsibility." Peter finished.

"There you go! Love you Pete, get some rest." He smiled. And turned off his bedroom light.

12/06/15

It was Sunday afternoon, Peter was on his computer surfing the web. It was a pretty quiet day, his homework was done, he had no chores and Harry was too busy with a report to hangout. Noticing his laundry was getting quiet full, he picked up his basket and went down into the basement. Unloading his clothes into the washer, he turned it on. It was pretty dark down there, he turned on the light. He walked over to the boxes in the corner of the room and started to look through them, it'd been awhile since he had, he didn't like to since most of it was his parents. Uncle Ben always told him that his parents disappeared in a plane crash and that there bodies were never found. He continued to look through the box and found something he hadn't seen before. It was a envelope addressed to him?

"What?" It read: "To Peter, do not open until old enough to understand. " He was confused, he took off the seal and opened the envelope.

"Dear Ben, I want to start by saying I'm Sorry, I know it's probably a lot to take in if you received this letter, but I think we finally figured it out." Peter skimmed through most of it. "Look tell Peter We are both deeply sorry and we love him, and Peter if your reading this right now then, just know we both deeply loved you so much, and were sorry we couldn't get to see you grow up or graduate from college. It hurts me to write this but just remember, we love you Pete."

It was too much for him, he started to tear up.

"You weren't supposed to read that." It was Uncle Ben

"When was I suppose to!?" He yelled. "Next year?! Hmm?" He stormed off upstairs and grabbed his coat then left.

Peter was angry and confused, it didn't make since? His parents were some sort of government agents or cops or something? They died in that plane crash, how could he keep that from him? Peter went to the gas station down a few block and bought a soda, he was irritated.

"Hey Man come on just give me what's in the register. Do you want this to get ugly?" He showed his gun near his waistline.

"No, Sir." He gulped and emptied the money into his bag.

Peter left the store and started walking back home.

The thief took the bag and ran out of the store and The cashier ran out behind him. The thief ran by Peter.

"Hey you! Stop that guy!" The cashier was now next to Pete and very tired.

"Hey what the hell man, why didn't you stop him?" He said angry.

"Not my problem pal." Peter kept walking.

A few minutes later there was a gun shot. Police were at the scene. It was a blocks away from him. He arrived at the scene but cops weren't allowing people near.

"Stand back people! An Old man was shot here keep moving!" Said one officer.

"Captain Stacy, do we have an identity of the victim?" Said another.

"Yea his wallet says, Ben Parker." The captain replied.

"No!" Peter pushed through one of the officers and was alongside his deceased Uncle.

"Uncle Ben No! I'm so sorry!" He was crying.

"I'm Sorry son." Captain Stacy put a hand on Peters back.

Police Station

Later that night Peter and Aunt May were in the police station, they answered a few questions and Peter tried his best to describe the shooter.

"I'm Sorry Peter, listen I will do whatever I have to do make sure that man is put away for his crimes. I promise. You've helped me so I feel I have to return the favor, as an officer and as a father. " He smiled.

"Your Gwen's dad?" He asked.

"Yes, she was so happy coming home yesterday and she hasn't been that happy in awhile. I'll do what I can, why don't you and your Aunt head home, I'll have an officer drive you both. Aunt May was quiet all night. Peter and her were traumatised.

As they got home. Peter wished his aunt goodnight and went to his bedroom, he grabbed an old beanie, and cut some eye sockets. He opened his window and snuck out. It was late he'd been searching all night for him, he wouldn't stop.

"So I hear you been asking around about me? What do you want kid?" It was him, he'd found him instead. Peter was scared.

"You killed my uncle! Why?!" Peter questioned him.

"Ha, you mean that old man? Well see you much like him should of minded your own business!" The guy grabbed a hold of Peter and threw him to the ground. He tried fighting back but Peter was weak. The guy picked up a pipe and broke Peter's arm!

"Ahhhh!" He yelped.

He was in so much pain.

"Hey! Stop that!" Yelled a third person.

The guy that was wailing on Peter ran off. And the Black Male that had yelled before, helped Peter up. He couldn't have been a year younger than Peter if not 2. His dad was with him which must've been what scared him.

"Hey kid are you alright?" The dad asked.

"Yeah.." He coughed up blood. Peter blacked out.

Hospital

An hour later, it was 1 o'clock in the morning. He was in the hospital surrounded by some new faces and old ones.

"Peter! Oh thank god!" Aunt May was crying and gave him a hug.

"Pete! It was Harry, him, Mj, and Gwen were at the end of the bed.

"Well Peter your lucky to be alive, Mr. Morales and his son arrived in the Knick of time." Said the doctor.

"Thank you Mr. Morales and..?"

"Miles, Miles Morales, this is my step dad." The boy replied. "And don't mention it, were just glad you're ok." Miles said happily.

"Peter your in a lot of trouble, young man. " she kept a hold of him.

Peter's House

This was the last time they would walk through the front door for the night. Peter now with a broken arm wasn't going to be doing much.

12/07/15

Midtown High

Everyone stared at him the whole day. He always had eyes on him now. It was an extremely slow day, his friends were trying to be there when they could but it wasn't much, he didn't see Gwen a lot either. Getting around wasn't that easy either. With one arm and a backpack to carry life was rough.

12/08/15

Midtown High

It was early in the morning and the kids in Dr. Connors science class were getting in the bus. Peter sat down by himself, a few minutes Gwen got into the bus. It kind of made everything better, he couldn't explain it.

"Hey Pete." She said sadly. "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course." He tried to smile.

She hugged him as she sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder. The bus left the school. It was kind of nice getting to skip all the classes he had that day. He looked at the permission slip he had signed. Uncle Ben signed it...

Oscorp Industries

They arrived at the huge building and all got off. Peter took out his glasses and put them on. He didn't always need them but it helped.

"Here's all your name tags." Curt passed them to each student.

The tour guide walked outside and greeted the class.

"If you all will please follow this way and we will begin, don't get loss."

It was a long tour we finally hit the 16th floor, they had genetics testing done on this floor. From animals to the smallest insects.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll back Gwen."

"Ok Pete."

He wondered a bit and finally found it. After he was done, he was a bit lost, he wandered around for awhile and stumbled upon a dark room with a bright light in the center, the door was locked. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall and hid. Gwen walked past him and he grabbed her.

"Shhh." He whispered.

Two men in suits walked past and went into a locked room near the other. He memorized the number.

"Peter what are you doing? I don't think we should be back here!" She explained.

"It's probably fine don't worry about it." He smiled.

He input the lock and it opened! They stepped inside. It was to dark to see.

"Hey hit the light Gwen." He asked.

She pressed the button near the door. A blacklight filled the room.

"Peter! Ew!" She screamed softly.

There were Spider webs filled the room. Hundreds of spiders were there.

"Ok yea let's go!" They turned off the Black light and left the room.

"Ouch!" Peter had a severe neck pain for some odd reason.

A tiny purple-ish red spider crawled from his neck into his backpack...

"You ok?"

"Yea my neck is just killing me, must not of slept well." He assured her.

They met back up with the group.

"There you 2 are! Where were you?" Asked the guide.

"Bathrooms were clogged and I went looking for him." Gwen covered.

"Very well, as I was saying..." the guide went on about monkey testing or something.

It was 3 o'clock and the tour was over Peter and Gwen were bored stiffless, sure they just visited one of top science R&D's in the world but they didn't discover anything they didn't already know. They all piled back onto the bus.

"Well that was lame." She grumbled.

"Tell me about it!" He mumbled.

Unknowingly the little spider crawled from his bag and into another...

Peter's House

Peter and Gwen approached the front steps of his house.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow Pete, tell your Aunt May I said hi." She reached up and kissed him.

"I will." He smiled and walked into his house.

Later that night Peter felt different it was weird, still mourning the loss of his uncle, he felt energetic. His arm felt amazing, he took of the cast and felt it move as it did before. He fell asleep to nightmares of spiders and cobwebs everywhere. In the darkness he saw bright red eyes and out came an enormous terrifying spider about to devour him.

12/9/15

He woke up in a panic sweating. His alarm clock was crushed! He was 20 minutes behind his routine and got up and ready for school.

Midtown High

During gym class he was surprisingly excelling in all his activities. They had to rock climb and he had the fasted time?! He even beat Chelsea Sonders, a girl who lived to climb and went mountain climbing with her family all the time. Peter was feeling like crap though, he had massive headaches and felt nauseous most of the time. He left at lunch and walked downtown for a bit. He'd gotten a text from his aunt, she wanted him to pick up milk on his way home. He'd do it later, after all she wasn't expecting him for awhile anyways.

Downtown

He'd been out for awhile, it was already 7 pm, it was dark out too. He passed by an ally to find a man down on the ground throwing money out of his wallet to a guy with a bat in his hand.

"Take it, it's all I got, please let me go!" The poor guy pleaded.

"How about the watch pal? Hand it over!" Yelled the thief.

Peter flashed back to the night where he was down on the ground. It reminded him how stepping in and helping out, can make a difference.

"Hey!" The thief turned around.

"Leave that guys alone!" Peter yelled.

The face of the burglar struck him, it was the same guy who gunned down uncle Ben and gave him a broken arm.

"Oh Look! It's you! How's the arm? Oh and the bruises they heal yet?" The guy laughed.

He was in arms length, and Peter took the first swing, he hit him with a right hook nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Oh looks like someone's got there big boy pants on!" He laughed spitting out blood.

He tried taking a swing at Peter but he missed and he grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Pete was shocked by his own strength! He was like a mean fighting machine. His mind was focused on him, "Left, right, dodge, dodge, right!" He felt unstoppable. The guy ran from him, he went up a broken fire escape ladder and pushed it over. Peter ignored it and got up on a trash bin, and jumped up the ledge of the escape and chased him up.

"Go away!" Yelled the thief.

On the roof the man ran and crossed over a wooden board to another roof. He then threw the board off and it fell into an ally leaving no way for Peter to cross. It was a long shot but Peter wanted to make sure this guy didn't do anymore harm. He back up and got into a half sprinter stance, he was fast now he picked up speed and leaped over the gap! He stumbled onto the other rooftop and the boards under him collapsed beneath him. He fell into an old boxing gym.

"No! Crap!" He yelled. He felt defeated and just lied there. On the wall there was a painting of a champion in red and blue colors. He got up and left the gym, he had walked home that night in deep thought.

Peter's House

Aunt May gave him a hard time for forgetting the milk, and how he was so dusty. He went up to his room and pulled out his old notebook and began drawing.

12/10/15

He skipped school that day. He told May he was sick and locked himself in his room. He was developing a release mechanism where by adjusting his wrist and clenching certain finger, a sticky chemical like substance would eject in a straight, stable line, or string of web in short terms. Problem was getting it shoot straight and to be strong enough to hold a guy his size. Good thing he loved science. Another to-do was sewing, he designed a red and blue costume made of spandex and a flexible fiber. With lens for the eyes. It was missing something though, lost in thought, he came to a point where he thought where, why, and how he got here. One simple radioactive spider changed his life. He gave the outfit a web black like designed and black spider on the chest.

Somewhere downtown on a top of a big building!

He unpacked his outfit and wrist shooters, "terrible name!" He thought. He went with web shooters, sounded more catchy. He suited up and slipped on his web shooters.

"Ok... no stress, nope none at all." He told himself. He stood on a ledge of the building and was trying to take deep breaths.

"You can do this!" He leaped.


End file.
